


A Place to call Home

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: In a world where pets that can shift between animal and humanoid forms is the social norm, ex-breeder Nijimura finds himself with an extra feline in his apartment all thanks to one particular red furred feline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kuroko's birthday today so thought I'd upload a fluffy fic for the precious boy.
> 
> Breakdown on the domesticated yokai blood pets notes can be found here for extra reading: http://sta.sh/01carjmcm35l

“Akashi.” The seal point Siamese called to his companion, tidying down his dark brown points and green tinted fur before making his way to the large window of the living room. It was not unusual to find the majestic red tinted Norwegian forest cat sitting on the windowsill overlooking the nightlife below. 

It made the other feel like royalty he decided, which was oddly fitting considering the show cat’s heritage and winnings. 

Still the two shared the apartment with two other cats; a deep purple coloured mane coon that always looked far brighter under the natural light named Murasakibara, and a deep blue, notched-eared Bombay named Aomine. A golden retriever who they all could have sworn thought he was a cat, named Kise, and their human owner Nijimura. 

Their owner had previously been a pets breeder but opting to downsize and start fresh. The apartment wasn’t overly fancy, but it provided enough room for the necessities of a pet owner. A master bedroom, two bathrooms, combined kitchen and living, as well as four pet rooms instead of the standard one or one plus kid’s room. 

It suited their needs and Kise, which he didn’t have a room of his own, had no complaints about sleeping on their owner’s bed or the comfortable dog bed in his room. 

“Something seems to have caught your attention. You rarely stare this intently at the city, what’s caught your eye?” He continued, sitting next to the fluffy feline to see if he could fine what had caught the other’s attention.

Looking down he struggled to find the object of Akashi’s interests with his poor eyesight until he saw what he thought for a panic inducing moment was a floating skull, was in fact, a Siamese with a peculiar almost screaming skull-like pattern of fur on his back. More curious, was the fact the feline appeared to have two tails.

“Quite interesting don’t you think, Shintarou?” Akashi purred, fluffy tail swishing side to side in excitement. 

Midorima didn’t share his enthusiasm.

“How long have you been watching?”

“Today or in total?” Akashi chuckled as Midorima gave him a look that would have said ‘you better not be turning into a stalker.’

“I haven’t just been watching him, we’ve talked many times. Aomine came down with me a month ago when I decided to make contact. He didn’t stay long however, one look and his fur was standing on end like he’d seen a ghost before scrambling inside. He’ll deny it though haha.”

Midorima was silent for a moment, trying to read the impenetrable thoughts of the red feline. “Then why is he down there? The house will be empty and Nijimura isn’t back until late.” His mismatching eyes widening as if he’d just suggested the most scandalous thing.

The Siamese sighed and scratched at his collar, careful to avoid damaging the light blue piano charm he’d clipped to it that morning, Cancer’s lucky item today. “If you’re trying to hold back for his sake, you may be making him suffer. Siamese have a higher sexual drive than many breeds.”

“Is that why you’re so grumpy all the time? Trying to admit you don’t want it or because you’re holding back from jumping Takao?” The expression coupled with the shift to two brilliant red eyes indicted Akashi was trying to make a joke. Neither Akashi was very good at jokes.

They soon parted as the slimmer feline noticed the time. Takao’s owner would be leaving by now and as it turned out Oha-Asa had indicated Cancer should be spending time with the luckier Scorpio.

Naturally he took a small gold soccer ball charm to clip on the shorthair’s collar. It was Scorpio’s lucky item after all and much to his delight, the feline had been expressing at least a slight bit more interest in his daily horoscope. Whether that was just as means to know what his chances of getting laid were he did not know, but it was nice for his ego. 

Akashi continued to ponder for a moment, watching his twin-tailed Siamese waiting patiently on the corner of the sheltered entrance. While it wasn’t unheard of for a pet to have more than one tail, felines expressing two and some unfortunate foxes expressing up to nine tails via breeding, it was still very uncommon. About as uncommon as a litter, which was never more than two at a time, having one born with the absolute minimal amount of yokai blood. Known as runts these offspring were incapable of shifting and often lived a significantly shorter lifespan.

Kuroko was a pet born with stronger yokai blood and for the longest time he had been a pet. But intentionally or not, his owner had left him behind and now the feline waited day after day for his owner to return.

It was because of this that he’d refused to go anywhere with Akashi and he was adamant on avoiding the shelters. ‘My owner said if I ever got lost. I should wait at the door until he comes back for me.’ What he wouldn’t admit however was exactly how long the thin feline had been waiting. 

Midorima had a point however. Every feline across the city had been going into heat these past few days and perhaps it would mean Kuroko would be more open to at least coming back and waiting with him in the warmth of the apartment. It overlooked the very corner he waited surely he could convince him before the winter to seek proper refuge.

Giving himself a quick clean before fluffing up his fur, Akashi jumped down from the windowsill and out the cat flap to make his way downstairs. 

******

“You could come and watch for your owner in the apartment where it’s warmer. My owner is working late and I'm certain most if not all of my companions are with their respective partners tonight.”

Kuroko pondered the words as the two felines sat at the base of the complex. For the most part that’s all the two really did. They would sit and talk about anything and everything for hours on end.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to seduce me back to the bedroom with you, Akashi-kun?”

“The thought had crossed our mind.” The heterochromic feline smiled. “But are we at that point in our relationship to engage in such activities, Tetsuya?”

“I was hoping we were.” Kuroko admitted and Akashi had to do a double take to check he’d heard properly. “I was not waiting for Ogiwara today Akashi-kun, I was waiting for you.” Akashi couldn’t help but smile at the fondness behind that composed expression. The lithe feline had a way of exceeding his expectations.

“Then let’s head inside to warm up in a different way.”

******

The bed was perfect. 

The perfect oval shape. The perfect cradle of brown with the softest lying of cream wool. The size was big enough for three cats or two tiny humans and Kuroko loved it. It was such a contrast from the old pile of papers he’d be darting between for the longest time. He felt like he could drown in the softness. 

But there was something else he wanted to do first. 

One Seijuro Akashi had been teasing and flirting with him relentlessly all day and to be perfectly honest, he was far more worked up then he’d ever been during the past few mating seasons. The flirty tone, the gentle caresses, and to top it off the other refused to so much as touch him even now.

“Akashi-kun.” He purred from the warmth beneath the blankets. His tails flicked from side to side and the other only smirked as he watched the blatant display of arousal. He was right where he wanted him.

Akashi had the sense to have dimming lights so he could work to his mood and right now it served the added purpose of creating some mood lighting for them both. Flicking the lock on his door, the feline practically stalked his oh-so-willing prey. 

He watched with fascination as the other feline shifted, panting heavily from arousal and anticipation as he tried to take up as much of the bed as possible all but forcing Akashi to climb on top of him. Almost instantly Kuroko’s face flushed and his eyes darkened in desire. Their bodies were so close now the heat was practically radiating from their bodies. 

“You want it like this?” Akashi question, leaning forward to nip at Kuroko’s velvety black ear enticing a small needy gasp as the other simply nodded before trying to put on a brave face. He looked even more adorable losing composure like this.

“You’ve been teasing me all day.” He tried to growl. Clawing at Akashi’s hoodie and trying to get it off. Their clothes were far too warm and he wanted Akashi as close as possible. “I just want-ah!”  
Akashi couldn’t suppress a chuckle as he grinded against the other. Truth be told it had taken all his willpower not to jump the other earlier that day, but he wanted the other to beg him for it. If Nijimura asked, he could confidently say Kuroko was the one who started this.

“Akashi-kun, please!” He continued to mewl as Akashi ignored their clothes, slipping his hands in to tease the base of his tail. Two tails, twice the pleasure right? He wanted to test this theory; it wasn’t exactly something their form without opposable thumbs could do. He wanted to explore Kuroko’s body fully and the other was reacting so perfectly. Whining at the stimulation but still shamelessly rocking against his body in a desire for more.

“Ah-aka-shi...” His words were failing him and his eyes grew hazy from the heat of his clothes. Caught between the desire of reach between his legs and rip off his hoodie, he scrambled for something to hold on to. 

“How does it feel?” He pulled back long enough from his assault on Kuroko’s ear to question before diving right back in. “Does it feel good?”

Kuroko simply moaned long and high as Akashi’s fingertips dug in to the parting of his tails in time with a particularly rough bite to his ear. His body shivered as it arched into the touch, spilling himself against his clothes making him instantly uncomfortable under the damp fabric. These were Akashi clothes.

The other wasn’t offended in the slightest. More so he simply opted to toy with the damp patch with his finger in a teasing scold of getting his clothes all dirty. 

“That didn’t satisfy you though, did it?” He purred while gently wiping away the line of drool as Kuroko struggled to get his bearings for a moment. His stamina wasn’t particularly great but he couldn’t deny he was nowhere near ready for this to end. 

"Roll over." Akashi ordered, his original intention to tease getting lost in the moment as his arousal from hearing those lewd, increasingly vocal, moans of his name demanded he hurry up and bury himself deep in the other male.

Kuroko was all too happy to oblige, rolling his body over and immediately going to slip off his pants as a wave of arousal washed over him and his ass instinctively rose.

Akashi stopped him from relieving himself of his pants with a sinister smile, directing the other to pull them down only enough to expose his entrance without slipping the soiled garment free off his cock.

He shifted against the uncomfortable wet feeling that teased his cock as Akashi leaned over to remove his hoodie. He'd hoped the air would provide relief for his overheating body but the room itself was already heavy with the promise of heat and sex. Furthermore his arousal increased tenfold as a shiver of anticipation wracked his body at the feeling of Akashi’s cock brushing against his entrance, grinding enticingly in a slow rhythm that only aided in his desire to outright beg to be taken. When did Akashi remove his clothes?

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko gasped out as the redheaded male sunk his teeth into the scruff of his neck, mounting his body and hands bracing themselves against the bed as his cock forced itself in his entrance.

His cock twitching back to life in his pants, the familiar damp of precome oozing from his slit provided extra stimulation as the fabric dragged across his length and a needy moan fell from his lips as Akashi began to slowly pull out and press back in, testing the other's body.

Kuroko moaned louder still at the feeling of being stretched and filled, fingers kneading roughly at the wool lining, despite the faster, rhythmic pace, he could tell the other was still holding back. He wanted him to cross the line and take him completely. 

Akashi chuckled between small grunts into his neck, instead of speeding up he slowed down to a painful crawl that had Kuroko desperately whining for more.

"D-don't slow down." The Siamese mewled and Akashi took particular pleasure in the expression of the usually deadpan cat. He wanted to hear the full spectrum of his ecstasy.

"You were getting so loud," Akashi teased leaning forward to nibble on an ear once more and watch the way Kuroko's little pink tongue peeked between his lips. "I was worried I was being too rough with you."

"Akashi-kun, please, don't tease." Kuroko pleaded not wanting to admit aloud like the other wanted that he wasn't thrusting enough to properly satisfy him.

The redhead simply smirked at the way the other buried his face childishly against the bed all the while still trying to penetrate himself on his cock.

"Kuroko is quite shameless," Akashi all but purred into his ear. "I shall give you what we both want." 

Sporadically he picked up the pace just enough to draw out sharp, pleasurable gasps until all as once he latched on to the scruff of his neck once more and drove his cock deep into Kuroko who released the most lewd and undignified howl of pleasure as his prostate was hit square on.

The pleasure didn't stop there and Kuroko was soon reminded that 'show cat' was only part of Akashi’s skill set. The hours of fitness training had produced far more muscle than fat beneath his fluffy coat and it was something even his human form didn't show the full extent of.

Maintaining the ruthless pace, Akashi continued to pound into his ass, if he wasn't brushing against it, he was hitting his prostate with each and every thrust.

His arms had long since given up trying to support his weight and the blankets did little to suppress the symphony of moans and cries as he felt his body inch ever so slightly forward with each rock.  
Still he was pressing back, desperate to meet Akashi’s movements and drive that pleasure further into his body.

The only downside was his stamina wasn't the best around and soon enough he was falling out of synch, irritation at his own biology making him growl in desire for Akashi to go faster. 

Akashi's solution was simple enough, pressing his weight fully against the others back as, slipping a hand into his wet pants and cupping his weeping erection before pressing and rolling the tip of his finger against the slit.

Kuroko arched into the touch, his exhausted body humming all over at the stimulation as Akashi proceeded to fuck him quickly until he finally came with a loud, satisfied scream. 

Carefully removing himself from the other, Kuroko all but collapsed in a heap. Licking his fur and rolling about, Akashi watched and waited as Kuroko came down from his high and curled up with the desire to sleep.

Akashi retrieved the soaked pants and quickly snuck them into the washing basket before returning quietly to his room to find Kuroko waiting expectantly for him. Taking up half the bed with the blankets held open for Akashi to snuggle in close. The more demanding side of Kuroko was adorable and perhaps it was something that attracted him to the other. Kuroko wasn’t cautious of his status he simply spoke his mind.

Slipping on a loose singlet, a once more heterochromic Akashi curled under the blankets and opened his arms as Kuroko snuggled close. Rubbing his cheeks against him with a faint purr resonating from his being and tails loosely entwined. The two soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

“Tetsuya?”

Kuroko purred louder at the pleasant sound of the other’s voice as he absentmindedly kneaded his fingers against the other’s chest. Akashi leaned forward to kiss his forehead and snuggling closer to whisper, “Goodnight, Tetsuya.”

******

As morning came Kuroko had the chance to examine his surroundings more thoroughly. Akashi’s room was the largest of four pet rooms and judging from the layout, he ventured a guess it had originally been two bedrooms, two pets rooms and the second bedroom had been converted. It made sense given how many lived in the household. 

The room reminded him a lot of the one he used to live in. Naturally it was the same apartment block so the walls, the choice in carpet, and the setup of the kitchen remained largely consistent but it also had the air of finesse. Asides from one corner of the sofa, everything in the house seemed to be in perfect condition. Not that kind that made it feel like no one lived in it, but in the sense the inhabitants took pride in what that had. Which also seemed to be a pretty hefty income. 

He felt a little guilty asking to borrow another pair of pants after ruining the ones the night before, but the little fox eared hoodie and pants combination felt a little nicer than just the hoodie as they wandered their way to breakfast. Despite their nightly activities, the clothes still smelt distinctly of Akashi. It was a soothing sort of smell in this unfamiliar territory.

Akashi being Akashi, was quick to pick up on his uneasiness and offered to hold his hand as they met the others in line for breakfast. His owner Shūzō Nijimura, or just Nijimura to the pets, scratched his messing short black hair. He hadn’t gotten back until midnight from his meeting and was functioning on coffee fumes and six hours of sleep before a certain maine coon had jumped on the bed and lazily batted at his face while purring with something that could only be described as with the intensity of a motorcycle, wanting him to make them pet-pancakes for breakfast. 

His collection of cats were the last of their respective litters from the breeding program he was part of. The cats that no one wanted. Midorima who was too fussy. Murasakibara who had an almost insatiable appetite and for a mane coon, was small compared to his siblings. Aomine who was much too rough and rowdy for a show cat. And then Akashi who was far too intelligent for owners who wanted to dress their pets in cute clothes to handle. Even Kise the puppy picked up from running amok during a show who thought he was a cat. They were a bunch of misfits, but he’d come to love them all he could never send them to the shelter.

Naturally Murasakibara got the biggest plate and happily made his way around the sofa to sit at the joint living room table to eat. 

There were only a few glances between the remaining cats that stood waiting for their food, none of them pointing out the elephant in the room that was an additional body. An almost ghost-like cat tightly holding hands with Akashi. 

As Nijimura plated Akashi’s breakfast, the redheaded feline handed his plate to Kuroko before looking back for his own. The still sleepy Nijimura didn’t question it, he simply thought he’d forgotten to put some on the plate for Akashi until he noticed that there was no plates left to give. It was then he took notice of the small blue haired catboy with black ears and... two tails?

“Who are you?” He questioned and suddenly curious eyes peeked around and over the sofa to see what was going on.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko replied nervously avoiding those calm grey eyes, although his voice didn’t convey his nerves, his ears had drooped to show his discomfort. He was a stranger in this household and he was unsure how anyone would react to his presence.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, huh...” Nijimura pondered for a moment before pulling another plate from the cupboard to fill another plate with the leftover pancakes for Akashi. The pet-pancakes weren’t harmful to human, in fact they were quiet tasty, but as it was he was still sleepy and didn’t mind giving up his share for the other cat, he can always have leftover fried rice later. If he was honest he half expected at least one of his cats to bring back their partner despite being told not to. He knew he’d be back late and didn’t want to be kept up all night by their nightly activities. “Akashi certainly managed to find a strange one.”

“Tetsuya is currently without home,” Akashi stated nibbling on the pancakes. “His owner Ogiwara was a resident of this complex but he gets uncomfortable around strangers and the movers scared him off, by the time he returned he was gone. He is under instruction to stay around the complex if he ever got lost. Winter is coming and Tetsuya is stubborn, may he stay here until his owner is found?”  
Nijimura had to admit that wasn’t the response he was expecting from the more assertive Akashi, but he couldn’t deny there was potentially a deeper meaning to Akashi bringing someone home. He wasn’t the most social of felines. Akashi was actually one of the reasons he’d stopped as a breeder. 

Akashi’s mother was a showcat herself and as the two organizations often went hand in hand, he’d passed up on one of the more profitable kittens from her unusual litter size of three to ensure the small feline would go to a good home. His split personalities were evident even then and his mother took particular care in tending to the small kitten’s needs in much the same way a mother would tend to the runt of a litter. 

The actions of his mother practically condemned him as a kitten and turned away many buyers who thought the kitten would never be able to shift or compete. 

Nijimura had spent time with the litter, being around and breeding cats for so long he’d come to learn what a runt actually looked and acted like and Akashi hadn’t been any of that. Obtaining the mother’s permission, Nijimura had observed the tiny kitten himself and come to discover there were two distinct sides to him. One was more cautious while the other was very assertive. He concluded the red eyed cautious personality was the one that took people’s criticisms to heart and try to be better while the red and gold eyed assertive personality would fight back and bite. Both sides were equally playful however and soon enough he learnt how to handle them both.

Akashi was incredibly intelligent, his red eyed self made that painfully obvious as he took criticism and endeavoured to do better in a very short space of time. He knew the kitten would be one he’d have to devote more time to, but he found himself rather liking the idea of a more flexible lifestyle, there were a couple of other kittens around the same age as Akashi from his own lots that had not been sold for one reason or another. It was then he knew what he wanted to do.

With the mother’s permission once more, Nijimura decided to buy the tiny red kitten and although many tried to talk him out of his purchase, he continued to hold the small Akashi close and repeat time and time again he was not making a mistake. He would not buy Akashi with the intent to breed.

After the move, it took a while for everyone to adjust, Akashi most of all. Nijimura had taken the time to bring the kitten out of his shell and let him bond with the other felines. The assertive Akashi would appear whenever he wanted something and Nijimura had to deny him. There were tantrums, there was biting, but eventually the three had come to an agreement on what they could and couldn’t have and where their outlets would be. Soon enough Akashi had become the silent, but fierce protector of the household and Nijimura knew he’d made the right choice.

The assertive Akashi however, still knew how to make a compelling argument.

Nijimura sighed. He was too tired to impose any form of discipline on the feline. This was the first time he’d made an actual friend outside of the household circle he couldn’t just take that away from him. 

“Ogiwara, right?” He questioned looking down at the light haired feline trying to put the finished plate back on the counter. Kuroko nodded and Akashi’s persona shifted back a rather superior look to his face as his tail flicked excitedly at the unspoken confirmation Kuroko could stay.

Kuroko’s face on the other hand, lit up like a Christmas tree. His tails swishing frantically from side to side like an excited puppy as he recited with perfect precision each and every detail he could remember. “Shigehiro Ogiwara! His birthday is August 10th. He has brown hair. He’s average height for humans. He played in the Meiko Junior High basketball club his number was 7. He has 2 brothers and in his spare time he likes to go mountain biking and- Oh!” The feline stopped his excited ramblings to unfasten his collar to show it to the other before finishing in a slightly exhausted tone that made Akashi chuckle fondly, “He has a black bracelet that matches my collar.”

Nijimura blinked at the information overload before nodding and flicking on the coffee maker for another cup.

“Let me grab some breakfast and shower, I’ll see what I can do.” Kuroko wasn’t quite ready to hug this friendly stranger so he opted to practically leap into Akashi’s arms. It filled his heart with joy to see the feline so excited but at the same time it filled him with a great sadness. More than anything he wanted Kuroko to be happy, but he didn’t want to lose him. His embrace tightened, not that anyone would notice. 

******

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months as the hunt for Kuroko’s owner dragged on. They’d even enlisted the help of the Cattery and Registration Clinic their friend Momoi owned to try and track Ogiwara or Kuroko’s records but both were about as elusive as each other. 

Kuroko was a patient cat. He’d been waiting for his owner for so long, another month felt like nothing.

It wasn’t searching 24/7 however. Nijimura had his work to attend to, business trips, and cat shows to prepare the household for. While he’d been a little sceptical at first, Nijimura had cleaned him up properly after Akashi and Kise had conned him into playing dress up. Whether he was purebred or not, Kuroko was a strikingly beautiful cat and he looked more than a little adorable in some of the getups. 

He soon found himself tailing along to the cat shows, thankful his presence meant he could hide from the crowds that still unnerved him even no. But it meant he could watch Akashi and the others in their prime. On one occasion he’d even gotten to take part, joining in with the skill based segment of a show where the pets engaged in a team work skill. He’d come to discover he quite liked this pet version of basketball and the group always looked out for him. 

Needless to say he just seemed to fit in with the household and whether it was from the direct influence of Kuroko or not, the pets all seemed to talk and get along that much better, even Aomine had stopped scratching at the lounge sofa, opting to vent his problems to the smaller cat. 

His impact of Akashi was the most noticeable. While the two shared Akashi’s spacious room there seemed to be an almost mellowing of the assertive Akashi. Nijimura thought he knew the red feline well but nothing compared to the precision in which Kuroko was able to sense their switching or prevent an argument typically with Aomine.

It had crossed his mind on more than one occasion what it would do to the household if Kuroko were to leave them now. Still he kept to his promise and continued to look. 

Finally, after almost a year of searching, his efforts paid off and a return email from one Shigehiro Ogiwara confirmed with photo proof he was the owner of Tetsuya Kuroko, the black and blue seal pointed twin-tail Siamese with what looked like a screaming skull patterned into his fur.

It didn’t take long before Ogiwara was calling, apologising for taking so long to respond he’d been on an overseas mountain hiking trip with friends but was clearly excited to discover the cat he’d lost almost 3 years prior was alive and well. 

“Is Kuroko there with you?”

“He’s asleep currently.”He’d taken the pets down to the park to play and practice their basketball to the point they’d worn themselves out and now lay scattered about the lounge sleeping the afternoon away. Aomine and Kagami from the apartment around the block lay sprawled in the sunlight. Midorima slept in his cat form on the windowsill overlooking the streets. Murasakibara stretched along the length of the sofa with Kuroko and Akashi slept cuddled together against his side while Kise sleep as close as physically possible before Akashi had begun to growl.

“Ah, I see.” Nijimura could hear the way his joy seemed to drain. He felt he know what was coming next. “I’m sorry to inconvenience you, but... I won’t be able to come back for him. We have the room but... Kuroko doesn’t do well around strangers and my work means there’s a lot of them around...”

“I understand,” He interjected. It was obvious trying to voice the reality hurt him immensely. Kuroko was certainly a well loved pet. In fairness he’d come to feel that way about his pets. The thought of leaving them was almost too much in itself. He looked over at his sleeping household blissfully unaware of the conversation going on just meters away. Guess his apartment really was a house of misfits. “But the shelter won't be necessary.”

“Ahah... I guess with his appearance, he’d be pretty valuable. So long as he gets a good home.”

“I’ll adopt him. My pets have already grown incredibly attached to him and honestly I’ve gotten used to him being here. Would you be able to come and visit to tell him in person? I’d like you to give your approval on his living arrangements first.”

“Certainly! I still want to see him again, I owe him that much after so long. He’s such a good cat. I’ve got to get going now but thank you for finding me. I’ll keep and touch.”

And with that their call was over. Saving the contact into his phone, he’d let Kuroko know when he woke that he’d found his owner, but he’d wait to tell him that if he wanted, this could be his new home.

Surely no one else in the apartment would mind. Especially not Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> @spacedragonarmada.tumblr


End file.
